poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tarzan
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tarzan & Jane is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Lion King mixed crossover planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler. It is a sequel to DisneyJSman's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan, LionKingRulezAgain1's film Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tarzan, Daniel Esposito's film Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan, and Yakko Warner's solo film Ronald McDonald Meets Tarzan. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film makes use of a frame tale to present three self-contained "episodes" via flashback. Jane and Tarzan's first wedding anniversary has arrived, and Jane is trying to find a suitable present for her husband, with the help of the elephant Tantor, and the gorilla Terk. When a party is suggested, the trio remember the disaster that occurred when three of Jane's friends arrive for a visit. Jane had organized an English-style picnic for her friends, but Tarzan had refused join them after believing Jane is embarrassed by him. The picnic is then interrupted when two panthers, Nuru and Sheeta attack Jane and her friends, forcing them to flee into the deeper regions of the jungle. As Jane teaches her friends a few survival techniques, they are once again ambushed by the panthers, only to then be saved when Tarzan rushes in. Back to the present day, Jane ponders over the idea of expensive gifts, particularly jewelry, prompting Terk to remind her of the time Tarzan tried to get her a diamond. Tarzan had led two men, Johannes Niels and Merkus to a nearby volcano containing a diamond mine, only for them to turn on him once inside. The volcano then erupts with Tarzan, Jane and Professor Porter trapped inside, though they manage to escape before the lava flows. Tarzan then rescues Johannes and Merkus, only for them to lose their diamonds in the process. Professor Porter then joins the conversation, suggesting to Jane that she and Tarzan should celebrate their anniversary with a dance. This causes Terk to bring up the time Jane's old friend Robert Canler visited. Things had gone well, despite Tarzan feeling jealous and mistrusting towards Canler, until Canler had revealed he was working as a double agent and had come for a code machine disguised as a music box he gave to Jane. He then kidnaps her, but is tracked down by Tarzan assisted by RAF pilot Nigel Taylor, who had been on Canler's trail. After running out of ideas and realizing anniversaries would not fit in with Tarzan's uncivilized lifestyle, Jane returns to the treehouse, only to find it decorated and everyone, including Tarzan, who is wearing his father's suit, hosting a surprise party. Terk, Tantor and the Professor had known all along and Tarzan gives Jane a diamond ring made from the same diamonds in the volcano. The celebrations start as everyone dances, including Tarzan and Jane, as the story concludes with the couple dancing under the moonlight. Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team, Reese's Pooh's Adventures team, Yakko mom's friend Joe, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Reese Ambler, Mordecai, Rigby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, the Tiny Toons, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, Tom Sawyer and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Earl and his family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Bernie and Ert, Charlie Brown and his friends, Wishbone, Clifford the big red dog and his friends, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Matilda, the Kids Next Door, Number 362, Ace Bunny and his Friends, IG-88 and his friends, the Rugrats and their families, Hank Hill and his Friends, Injurin' Joe, King K. Rool, Klump, Krusha, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), the Predator, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Massive, Weathervane, the Super Evil Squad, and the Subspace Empire guest star in this film. *The reason why the entire Jungle Adventure Crew in this film is because Terk and Tantor were in the real film and they are members of the crew. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally made a solo Lion King sequel crossover film under the title Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tarzan & Jane (with King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Louis being present only in the present-day sequences and the episodes within the film being flashbacks showing only Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa) and uploaded it on YouTube in the summer of 2010, but it was deleted from that website, due to copyright claims, and he retired from making anymore crossovers, so instead, Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler will make the film not only as a Winnie the Pooh/Lion King mixed crossover (with the entire Jungle Adventure Crew joining Winnie the Pooh, Simba, and their friends), but also as a present-day adventure instead of a past adventure, due to Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa guest starring in the Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of Tarzan shorts (which are also made as present-day adventures). Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Reese Ambler Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Package Films Category:Sequel films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films